


Lonely

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Inspiration, Other, Poetry, day to day thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: You don’t want to go there, you can’t avoid it, your mind take you there wether you like it or not





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard for me to write, cause that's how I was feeling when I write it, having no one near to talk, you can't trust to anybody how are you feeling cause they wouldn't understand you, so I wrote how I felt, it helped me.

 

_Have you ever felt that lonelines that surrounds you_

_It doesn’t go away, it stay for undefined time_

_It makes you go to darkest places_

_You don’t want to go there, you can’t avoid it, your mind take you there wether you like it or not_

_It’s so hard to fight this emotion, makes you feel like you worth nothing_

_Your words get stuck in your head, you want to cry but you can’t_

_You can’t talk about it with anyone_

_You have nobody around you…_

_You are alone in this world_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @lizzy29792rc


End file.
